villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Police (Grand Theft Auto)
The Police are recurring enemies in Grand Theft Auto. They appear in every game in the series, and will pursue the player if he/she does something to attain a wanted level. Though some specific examples of corrupt cops exist in the games, such as Frank Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, and Francis McReary, the entire police force as a whole can technically be considered villains due to the fact that in each game, they usually act as enemies to the player (particulary in the missions where they must perform heinous acts like murder or violence that drawn their attention). Wanted Levels GTA 1 Era *'One Head: '''When the player commits a minor crime, one police car is sent to their last known location to check the crime scene. A maximum of one car chases the player and cops run slower than the player. *'Two Heads: Very similiar to one head, but it won't disappear, even if they are not immediantly discovered. Now two police cars are sent to chase the player and will either shoot or arrest the player on sight. *'Three Heads: '''The first serious wanted level. Now, police will form roadblocks manned by armoured officers wielding Handguns. Normal cops will run at full speed, and will be a little more bulletproof. They will rather kill or arrest the player. *'Four Heads: 'Pedestrians now start to disappear as cops replace them. Officers now are armed with Machine Guns. GTA 2 *'One Head: 'One police car is sent to your last known location to investigate a crime scene. If they don't find you, they will drive away and the player's wanted level will disappear. *'Two Heads: 'Now police will send two police cars to chase the player and will either fire at or arrest the player. *'Three Heads: 'The first serious wanted level. Now police will form roadblocks manned by armoured officers armed with Pistols. Regular cops will run at full speed, and will be more stronger. They will force the player off the road and arrest or kill the player. *'Four Heads: 'Now, in addition to two police cars, the player will be chased by heavily armoured SWAT Vans. Each carrying four SWAT Officers armed with Pistols and wear full armour. Their objective is to kill or capture. Only Officer will pull the player out of their car. *'Five Heads: 'The FBI now get involved. SWAT and police cars disappear from the streets, very few police will be seen on foot. FBI Agents use Black Eddy's with hidden emergency lights inside called Special Agent Cars. Every FBI car is driven by two agents with one wielding a Shotgun and the other with a Silenced Machine Gun. They wear body vests. *'Six Heads: 'The army now replace all police forces. The player will now encounter soldiers with Uzi's who have the objective to kill the player. They use many types of military vehicles including Tanks, Pacifiers, Land Roamers and Armed Land Roamers. GTA: 3D Universe *'One Star: 'Any police officer that spot the player will give chase and attempt to arrest them. They will also try to beat the criminal down with their fists or Nightsticks. They won't shoot the player unless if they are threatened. *'Two Stars: 'The police will now start actively search for the player. Officers now shoot to kill and each car is occupied by two cops. *'Three Stars: 'Pursuing Police Vehicles become more aggressive, driving at maximum speed, and the police will also begin to set up armed roadblocks on main roads. A Police Helicopter is also called in to assist and it's crew follows the player, putting a spotlight on the player, shooting the player via an invisible Machine Gun. *'Four Stars: 'The police will now drive more aggressively and even attempt to run over the player if on foot. Officers spawn everywhere at this level and run towards them shooting. SWAT Teams will now join in with Body Armour and Uzi Sub-Machine Guns as well as form roadblocks with heavier and larger SWAT Vans. *'Five Stars: 'The FBI now takes over the chase and completely replaces local police on the ground. The streets begin to clear of civilians. Four FBI Teams of heavily armed and armoured Agents drive armoured cars and SUVs. The FBI are also armed with 9mm Handguns and AK-47s. *'Six Stars: 'The military now take over the streets to replace the FBI and all civilians. Soldiers give chase in Barracks OL Trucks and Rhino Tanks, as well as armed with M16's, MP5's and M4's. GTA IV Era *'One Star: 'Any officers will give chase and attempt to arrest the player on sight by gunpoint. They only shoot if they feel threatened and Police Cars will follow the player. *'Two Stars: 'Cops now shoot to kill more often. Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following behind, and often try to overtake the player or run them off the road. The front passangers of Police Cars will now carry Pump Action Shotguns. *'Three Stars: 'Police Vehicles become more aggressive in their pursuit, attempting to pin the player's Vehicle against buildings and run them off the road. NOOSE now begin to assist the police in setting up roadblocks on main roads and bridges. *'Four Stars: 'FBI and NOOSE Tactical Response Unit are now involved and the player is confronted by FBI Buffaloes and NOOSE Enforcers in addition to the previously mentioned forces. They are armed with Carbine Rifles although some wield SMG's and Pump Action Shotguns as well as wear body armors for protection. *'Five Stars: 'Police Mavericks and will leave the place to two NOOSE Annihilators. All Officers fire upon the player while in pursuit, making getaways difficult. *'Six Stars: 'The number of Police Patrols and Cruisers reduces so more FBI Buffaloes and NOOSE Enforcers can join in. Survival and escape is more difficult, and a very fast and/or durable vehicle is recommended. All Law Enforcement Vehicles fire upon and ram the player without hesitation. Police Officers are now armed with PSG-1 Sniper Rifles will continue to spawn. GTA: Chinatown Wars *'One Star: 'Any Police Officer will patrol and give chase to attempt to arrest the player on sight. Officers on foot use Nighsticks to take down the player. *'Two Stars: 'Officers now shoot to kill more often. Police Officers in cars now chase the player, rather than simply following from behind and often try to run them off the road. *'Three Stars: 'A Police Helicopter now chases the player. Roadblocks made up of Police Cruisers are now set up, and NOOSE get involved. The NOOSE use the heavy Enforcers which are harder to take out by disabling them. The NOOSE Teams also use the Micro Uzi to engage the player. *'Four Stars: 'More Enforcers and Police Cars are dispatched. The FBI also gives chase using the FBI Rancher. The FBI Ranchers are slightly easier to take out than the NOOSE Enforcers, but are much faster to compensate. *'Five Stars: 'A great number of FBI Ranchers, Enforcers and Police Cruisers pursue the player and become more aggressive on foot and on the road. *'Six Stars: 'The Army now gets involved. The Army send Rhino Tanks after the player. Unlike the 3D Era Soldiers, the army uses the Rhino's turret in full effect. Soldiers on foot are armed with AK-47's. GTA V *'One Star: 'The police will chase the player and attempt to arrest the player by holding them at gunpoint. In a Vehicle, Officers will open the door and hold the player at gunpoint, forcing them to surrender. *'Two Stars: 'The police now become more aggressive, now shoot to kill during pursuits. *'Three Stars: 'Officers will now set up roadblocks with their cars and transporter vans which will set out a spike strip on the road behind it. All Police Officers will be wearing Bullet Proof Vests. A helicopter is also called in, shining it's spotlight and letting it's gunners fire upon the player. *'Four Stars: 'NOOSE teams will be sent to eliminate the player. They will arrive in FIB Grangers or Sheriff SUV's, depending on whether they are in Los Santos or the countryside. *'Five Stars: 'The streets will now be filled with Police personnel and streets in the city will eventually feature next to or no traffic. Numerous Police cars and NOOSE vehicles which will search for the player and the Police will set up multiple roadblocks. *'Military: 'If the player drives near the gate in Fort Zancudo, soldiers in crusaders come to chase the player. GTA Online *'One Star: 'Officers in the area will be notified and patrol for the player. Instead of attempting to arrest, the Police will simply shoot to kill. *'Two Stars: 'Police Officers will be actively searching for the player, going off the roads and around buildings, as well as gaining Shotguns. *'Three Stars: 'A Police Maverick will be sent to the player, making escape more difficult and hiding in bushes almost impossible. Helicopters also go after the player. *'Four Stars: 'NOOSE Officers are now sent after the player, as well as more helicopters. Police presance is now weakened, with NOOSE almost replacing them. NOOSE Officers are armed with Pump Action Shotguns and Carbine Rifles. *'Five Stars: 'The FBI are now sent. They drive Vans. *'Military: 'Outside the Military Base, Soldiers will drive around. Inside the Base, Soldiers drive Barracks and Crusaders. Police Stations *Liberty City Police Department *San Andreas Police Department *Vice City Police Station *London Police Department *Anywhere City Police Department *Los Santos Police Department *San Fierro Police Department *Las Venturas Police Department *Rural Police *San Andreas Coast Guard *Alderney State Police *North Yankton State Patrol *Las Santos County Sherriff *Los Santos Traffic/Parking Enforcement *San Andreas Highway Patrol *San Andreas Park Ranger Known Agencies *National Office of Security Enforcement *Federal Investigation Bureau *Internal Affairs Agency *Liberty City Police Department *Alderney State Police *Los Santos Police Department *Los Santos County Staff *San Andreas Highway Patrol *San Andreas Park Ranger *North Yankton State Patrol *Liberty City Port Authority Known Officers *'Jim Ramirez: *'Leon McAffrey:' *'Ray Machowski:' *'Vasquez:' *'Ronson:' *'A. Jones:' *'Albert Stalley:' *'Jernigan:' *'Whiteless:' *'Poro:' *'Mitt Fitzsimmons:' *'Francis McReary:' *'Tom Pireni:' *'Albert Thomas:' *'Anthony Pizzerelli:' *'Chuck Montresse:' *'Moeller:' *'Jon Atkinson:' *'Bint:' *'Charlie:' *'Jeff:' *'Joey:' *'McCornish:' *'Matthews:' *'Macelton:' *'Mitch:' *'O' Toole:' *'Sanchez:' Ranks Los Santos Police Department *Chief of Police *Assistant Chief *Deputy Chief *Commander *Spokesman *Captain III *Captain II *Captain I *Lieutenant II *Lieutenant I *Sergeant II *Sergeant I *Detective III *Detective II *Detective I *Officer III+I *Officer III *Officer II *Officer I Liberty City Police Department *Commissioner *Deputy Commissioner *Deputy Commissioner for Public Affairs *Narcotics Agent *Chief of Department *Bureau Chief *Assistant Chief *Deputy Chief *Spokesman *Inspector *Deputy Inspector *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Detective *Officer Los Santos County Sheriff *Sheriff *Undersheriff *Assistant Sheriff *Chief *Commander *Captain *Lieutenant *Sergeant *Deputy Sheriff III *Deputy Sheriff II *Deputy Sheriff I *Deputy Sheriff Generalist *Spokesman Weapons and Equipment *Pistol *Pump Shotgun *Carbine Rifle *Micro SMG *Body Armor *Nightstick *M4A1 *Glock 22 Pistol *PSG-1 Sniper Rifle *Combat Pistol (NOOSE) *Automatic Shotgun (NOOSE) *SMG (NOOSE) *Assault SMG (NOOSE) *Advanced MG (NOOSE) *Rocket Launcher (NOOSE) *Tear Gas (NOOSE) *AP Pistol (FIB) *Sniper Rifle (FIB) *Shotgun Vehicles *Police Cruiser *Police Interceptor *Police Buffalo *Police Transporter *Unmarked Cruiser *Police Maverick *Police Predator *Riot Van *Police Patrol *NOOSE Enforcer *NOOSE Anihilator *Police Bike *Police Stinger *Sherriff's Cruiser *Sherriff SUV *Buzzard Attack Helicopter *Park Ranger SUV *Ranger Unit *Police Roadcruiser *Police Rancher *FIB Buffalo *FIB Rancher *FIB Granger *Frogger *NOOSE Cruiser *NOOSE Patriot *NOOSE APC Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:On & Off Category:Evil Organization Category:Necessary Evil Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Evil Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Thief Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Deceased Category:Vigilante Category:Bigger Bads